Jealous is a PC word
by Rally4ever
Summary: Post P.C. What would happen if jealousy got the better of our two favorite SVU detectives.


I do not own Law & Order: SVU or any affiliated characters. The great tease Dick Wolf does. Just got done watching P.C. had to just write something about it. If you had not watched that episode then this story might not make as much sense.

* * *

Detective Olivia Benson was sitting at her desk wrapping up paper work on the latest case… and she was ashamed of herself that something seemed to keep popping up in her mind. It had been a crazy case, there was a lot of things she could pick out of it… tricking a rapist who preyed on lesbians into a confession by giving an Emmy worthy performance as a lesbian; even her partner Detective Elliot Stabler had complimented her acting skills; during the case a woman had even hit on her pretty much saying she sent out a gay vibe. This may have been insulting to most women who were less self confident than she, but none of this bothered her she considered it part of the job, all in a good day's work. She was proud of her job and the strength it gave her.

What was on her mind, disturbed her more than facing any criminal could. She could not get over Barbara Duffy kissing, lip locking her partner Elliot Stabler and asking him to call her. Olivia had kept her cool but inside she was thinking… Barbara Duffy had some nerve, first she had said Stabler had the "hots" for her, Olivia had to deny the part of her that wished it was true she said it would never happen but Barbara some stranger who had just recently come out about being bisexual had kissed El and she hadn't. For some reason Olivia was… was…

Jealous. Plain and simply jealous. She hated to admit it but there was no other word. He had been her partner for a decade and her lips had never touched his like that. The only time she had touched him on this case was when he had gotten slugged by Sharon the Aggressive and she was tending to him; that may be all she ever got.

Olivia was lost in thought remembering how it felt to have his skin under her fingertips however briefly when a voice interrupted her reverie,

"Liv, you need any help with those I thought we were done with the report."

"El? I didn't know you were here… I thought you had left already, everyone else is gone." Olivia said as she noticed the empty squad room, fighting a faint yet uncontrollable blush that was coming to her cheeks.

"Nope, still here. Are you planning on hanging around?" Elliot asked.

"No almost done, I was just about to head out." Olivia stated thinking that would get Elliot to leave.

Olivia paid no attention to Elliot, typing away furiously, suddenly finding her keyboard very interesting. Olivia finished up the report and finally looked up relieved not to see Elliot. Olivia started to get out of her chair to head to the lockers and get her things when she stood up and turned around to find her partner right there in front of her in very close proximity.

"Detective Benson." Elliot stated.

"El, what are you…."

Before Olivia could finish her question Elliot captured her lips with his. For a second Olivia was too stunned to respond, but her body gave over begging for her to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck then positioned her hands on his head for more leverage. She found that kissing him was better, more enjoyable than she ever had imagined it would be. He tasted like every good thing she had ever wanted for herself.

Olivia found herself disappointed to have to breathe. She had never been more annoyed to need air in her life.

Olivia grudgingly broke away but she didn't completely pull herself from Elliot; her arms still holding a connection to him.

Olivia's eyes searched his for answers, "El, why...."

Elliot answered "Because I wanted to finally know what it would be like. Because I had to watch from the other side of that mirror as that prick SOB took your hand and placed it on his…. I was mad as hell. I could have gone back in there and ripped his worthless head off. I was so…. I was just so…"

A smile played at Olivia's lips as she replied knowingly, "You were jealous."

"Yeah, I was jealous. It may be silly but he didn't deserve to ever touch you. I don't even touch you or put my hands on you."

Olivia nodded, "It's okay jealous is a P.C. word. I understand."

El asked, "You do?"

Olivia replied smiling, "More than you know… the heart wants what the heart wants. It's a terrible thing jealousy."

Elliot responded, "Makes you do crazy things. Like kiss your sexy partner you have wanted to kiss for years. She wouldn't be interested in me anyway; my partner is gay."

Olivia replied before she pulled him into another earth-shaking kiss, "Oh yeah, completely gay."


End file.
